


friend zone

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Triwizard Tournament, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s the fourth year in the midst of the triwizard tournament. harry and hermione have tension and ron’s being weird.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	friend zone

harry potter sighed walking into the common room. he was behind on a lot of his homework, busy with the triwizard tournament. hermione was sat on an arm chair, her face buried in a giant book. 

“hello hermione,” harry said taking a seat beside her.

“hi,” she said peeking over her large book. “are you close on figuring out that damned egg?”

“err- not quite,” he said scratching his neck. 

“you haven’t even opened it since the party have you?” she scoffed setting the book down on a coffee table. “honestly, you need to be more responsible. this tournament is really dangerous,” 

“i know i know,” he said staring at the roaring fire place. “i didn’t even put my name in the stupid goblet,”

“i know you didn’t, i believe you,” she said looking at him. 

“ron doesn’t. he’s being a prick for no reason,” harry said starting to get irritated.

“harry, give him time. it’s not easy being your friend no offense. we almost die every year. and he does get overshadowed by you at times,” hermione said gently. he rolled his eyes.

“oh yes famous harry potter. the boy who lived, the chosen one. i didn't ask for this! i didn’t ask for my parents to be murdered!” he snapped. she looked at him with understanding in her eyes. 

“i know you didn’t, harry, it’s okay,” she said placing a hand on his arm.

“everyone expects me to be great. to be perfect. the best. all because stupid voldemort could kill me when i was a baby. i can’t be the greatest, perfect, the best,” he said tears welling in his eyes. she stroked his arm. 

“harry it’s okay. shame on everyone who expects you to be perfect. you’re just a boy,” she wrapped her arms around him. he sniffled.

“‘mione?” he asked breaking the hug. she looked up at him. 

“yes harry?” 

“come with me to the yule ball, will you?” 

“oh harry. i’m so sorry i’ve already said yes to viktor krum,” she said apologetically. he nodded.

“it’s fine really. i’ll ask padma or something,” he said looking away. hermione day back down on the arm chair, frowning.

“i’m sorry,” she said looking down at her lap. “i would go though. with you,” 

“it’s fine. viktor krum is a... nice guy,” he said fake smiling.

“yeah he is. he can’t pronounce my name correctly though. quite funny when he fails,” she said laughing at the memory. harry felt anger surge through him.

‘what’s so special about viktor krum?’ harry thought bitterly. it ought to be harry making her laugh and taking her to the yule ball. he thought about dancing with her at the ball, then smiling and laughing. 

“harry?” hermione asked breaking him from his thoughts. his eyes snapped up to her face. 

“yes?” he asked. perhaps she would ditch krum and go with him instead. 

“cho chang hasn’t gotten a date yet. i know you fancied her. perhaps you should ask her.,” she said optimistically. a barn owl swooped in from a window. a letter dropped on to hermione‘s lap. she tore it open and read it. she winced. “yes, scratch that. padma told me that cho chang is going with cedric diggory. parvati patil hasn’t gotten a date yet, ask her,”

“yeah i suppose,” harry said zoning out thinking about him and hermione. she carried on talking before realizing that he wasn’t paying attention. 

“harry potter, you pay attention to me now,” she said bursting his thought bubble again. “i’m talking about the egg,”

“what about it?” he asked stupidly. she rolled her eyes. 

“perhaps there’s a way to decode all that screaming,” she said looking down, thinking. 

“what screaming?” he asked scratching his neck. she slapped him on the arm with a roll parchment. “ow,”

“pay attention you oaf,” she said sharply, “the screaming when you opened the egg! perhaps there’s a secret message!” 

“oh err perhaps you’re right. how would i even be able to understand that,” he said fiddling with the sleeve on his robe.

“you’re a wizard aren’t you?” he stared at her, confused.

“it’s a load of screaming. dumbledore wouldn’t be able to understand it,” he said looking to the stairs of the dormitories where foot steps were heard. ron came down the stairs and rushed out the portrait of the fat lady. “he’s an idiot,”

hermione furrowed her eyebrows, “dumbledore? i thought you idolized him?”

“no ron. he’s a prat. he’s angry over what? i didn’t even put my name in the goblet,” harry said bitterly. hermione had a look that said ‘oh not this again’ harry seemed to bring up that he didn’t put his name in the goblet in every conversation. he stared at the portrait of the fat lady angrily.

“everyone has a right to be angry, harry. let him be angry. let him cool off for a bit,” she said softly. he looked at her.

“y’know sometimes i think you should’ve been put into ravenclaw,” he said. she laughed.

“i suppose ravenclaw would be nice. actually have people who didn’t copy my work,” she teased. his head snapped up.

“oh i just remembered i need to copy your charms homework. and your transfiguration ones. and your potions ones,” he said thanking the gods she brought it up, or else he would’ve forgotten entirely.

“oh harry. when will you ever do your own work?” hermione teased, smiling. harry felt pride surge through his body. he was making her smile. it was him. not viktor krum. she pulled out her homework and laid it on the table. 

“thanks,” he said grabbing parchment, ink and a quill from his bag, “you’re a life saver,” he said half joking half serious. if he didn’t have hermione, he’s be dead within his first year at hogwarts. he thought back to her bravely doing snapes potion protection from their first year. 

“i know. i wouldn’t have let you copy it but you’re in the tournament. it’s awfully dangerous you know,” she said looking at him copy her homework, “i nearly had a heart attack with that dragon,”

“i had that dragon under control,” he muttered. 

“i know you did. but i still get worried, you’re my best friend,” hermione said patting him on the leg, smiling. 

those four words rang in his head. ‘you’re my best friend’ he clenched his teeth. that’s all he would ever be to her. her best friend. he wants to be more. he wants to be hers.

“well i think we ought to go to bed,” she said looking at the fire that started to smolder. she grabbed her bag and shoved the parchment scrolls in it. “goodnight harry,” she said walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory. 

“oh alright ‘night...” he said watching her leave. harry sighed and packed up his stuff. as he climbed the stairs and jumped into bed thinking. 

‘you’re my best friend’ he thought bitterly. he turned over and shoved his face into the pillow, groaning and eventually falling to sleep.


End file.
